White Collar: El hermano menor de Neal Caffrey
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Nick Caffrey se entera de que su hermano mayor Neal ha sido liberado de la cárcel y decide escapar del internado en el que había pasado los últimos 4 años. Es así como llega a N.Y en busca de una familia, sin embargo Neal no esta muy cómodo con la idea ya que tiene sus propios asuntos que atender.


_* Esta historia esta ambientada en la primera temporada de Withe Collar._

**El hermano menor de Neal Caffrey**

_Situado después el episodio Threads (segundo capitulo de la primera temporada)_

En el parque del centro Peter intentaba negociar la libertad de una rehén con un criminal conocido como" El fantasma" a cambio de un codicioso vestido, la operación se veía complicada cuando el fantasma amenazo con hacer estallar una bomba en el cuerpo de la modelo, mediante una sola llamada.

Peter le entrego el vestido y el fantasma se fue, Neal miraba desde la camioneta del FBI y llamaba al celular del criminal para que no pudiera detonar la bomba, el resto del equipo también hizo lo mismo permitiendo que Neal bajara corriendo de la camioneta tras el maleante.

Neal corría detrás de el a toda velocidad hasta que de pronto un muchacho apareció en su camino y lo arrollo, ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Lo siento mucho… no te vi -. Dijo Neal dispuesto a seguir corriendo, el otro muchacho empezó a reírse para atraer la atención de Neal.

- Siempre tienes que hacerme lo mismo Neal - murmuro el muchacho mientras limpiaba su saco negro con bragas rojas, Neal lo miro por unos segundos era como si se estuviera viendo a el mismo en la pubertad.

- ¿Nick, eres tu? - pregunto Neal, el chico le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y se abrazaba a su pecho.

- O dios, mira cuanto has crecido - exclamo Neal mirándolo de pies a cabeza y olvidando por completo el caso que estaba atendiendo.

- Pero… tú no te quedas atrás… anciano.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?... pensé que la academia no permitía las salidas

- Si bueno es la semana de la moda en N.Y, vine con unos compañeros es que… tenemos un nuevo director y cambiaron muchas normas. - explicaba el muchacho, con la misma encantadora y astuta sonrisa de Neal, en eso llego Peter corriendo hacia Neal.

- ¿Neal estas bien?

- Si, si Peter no ha pasado nada… lo siento pero tu hombre se me ha escapado.

- Lauren lo ha atrapado, esta bajo nuestra custodia ahora y la bomba fue desactivada… ¿Y el es? - pregunto Peter al ver una copia joven (mucho mas joven) de Neal Caffrey, frente a el.

- Ha, el es Nick… mi hermano. - exclamo Neal, Peter se quedo en blanco al ver la misma sonrisa maligna en ambos muchachos.

- Hola agente Burke ¿me recuerda? - exclamo Nick dándole la mano a Peter, el correspondió el saludo mientras evocaba los recuerdos en su mente, 4 años antes el había conocido a Nick era un niño desaliñado que tuve que interrogar en el caso de Neal.

- Te recordaba más pequeño… ¿tenias que 10?

- 12 en realidad… ahora tengo 16 - aseguro el muchacho, Peter no dejaba de sonreír de nervios era intimidante estar ante 2 copias exactas de la misma persona en diferentes edades.

- Como pasa el tiempo ¿no es así? - pregunto Peter irónico, todos rieron

- Escucha Neal… estoy algo cansado ¿podría quedarme en tu casa?, digo suponiendo que tienes una- dijo el muchacho, Neal hizo como que lo pensaba y le sonrió cálidamente.

- Siempre tan bravucón… claro que tengo casa y eres bienvenido a quedarte.

Neal tomo un descanso del trabajo para llevar a su hermano a casa, así que Peter tuvo que lidiar con todo el caso del vestido el solo.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo planes quedarte?

- No se… una semana tal vez… no se Neal - respondió Nick con nervios antes de encender el televisor y perderse con _American Next Top Model. _Neal se quedo mirando el programa con su hermano un rato hasta que recibió un mensaje de Peter, que necesitaba su ayuda en la oficina.

- Voy al trabajo Nick… ¿puedo dejarte solo unos minutos?

- Claro Neal, ve con cuidado - dijo el muchacho sin quitar la mirada de la televisión, Neal hizo un sonido extraño antes de salir de la casa.

Neal llego a las instalaciones del FBI para dar su testimonio acerca de la aprensión de el fantasma, justo cuando iba saliendo Peter lo llamo a su oficina.

- ¿Qué pasa Peter?

- Neal, han llamado de la academia Dayse… dicen que tu hermano, el… escapo hace 3 días

- ¿Qué cosa?, no eso no es…

Neal se quedo callado por segundos, analizando la forma de comportarse y la forma en que se encontró con Nick, el era el rey de las mentiras y estaba tan avergonzado de si mismo por no haber notado que su hermano, había estado mintiendo desde el principio.

Neal salió corriendo de la oficina, con Peter detrás de el pues el agente temía que su pareja favorita en el crimen pudiera cometer una tontería.

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento, Neal entro hecho una furia y apago el televisor que miraba Nick.

- Neal, estaba viendo eso - se quejo el muchacho, Neal caminaba de un lado a otro en una forma que Peter nunca antes había visto.

- Nick ¿te has escapado de la academia? - pregunto Neal con toda tranquilidad, el muchacho se quedo pasmado.

- No…yo no, me dieron permiso de salir - murmuro Nick pero era demasiado tarde, debido a su postura y su forma de hablar Neal ya tenia detectada la mentida, aun así Peter no perdió oportunidad de incriminarse.

- ¿O si?... entonces por que recibí una llamada de la academia en mi oficina, diciendo que escapaste hace 3 noches - reclamo Peter, el niño se encogió de hombros.

- Hay esta bien, si escape

- ¿Pero que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Quería verte Neal. - murmuro Nick.

- Podrías haber llamado y yo pude haber ido a visitarte

- O claro, como tengo tu número

- Deja de hablar así - reprendió Neal, estaba cansándose del tono sarcástico e irónico de su hermano, a pesar de ser un experto en el tema de la ironía a Neal le molestaba que otras personas le hablaran así.

- ¿O que Neal? ¿Me vas a castigar? ¿O tu amigo policía me encerrara en prisión?

- ¿Nick que pasa contigo? Tú no eres así

- Tú no me conoces Neal

-. Claro que si

- Me dejaste botado en esa escuela, estuviste en prisión por 4 años sin verme, no me conoces

- Esta bien, entiendo el punto… puedes irte a tu cuarto hasta que te calmes

- No, no voy a hacer lo que tú digas

- Nick, por favor

- No… Neal tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes, no eres mas que un maldito ladrón que arruino mi vida… te odio, te odio. - empezó a gritar Nick, se levanto y salió corriendo de la sala hacia la habitación bajo la mirada atónita de Neal (bajita la mano se alegraba de que su hermano lo obedeciera yéndose a la habitación)

- Nick - murmuro Neal en un intento por hacer que regresara, cuando empezó a caminar hacia el Peter lo detuvo, a pesar de mantenerse al margen en la discusión de los hermanos no podía dejar que Neal cometiera un error.

- Déjalo Neal, necesita estar solo… por un tiempo al menos - dijo Peter, luego sentó a Neal en el sofá de la sala para que se calmara mientras el buscaba un par de cervezas.

- No entiendo que paso, el no era así Peter

- Como el dijo, han pasado 4 años…. Era un niño cuando dejaste de verlo y ahora es un adolescente, fue un gran cambio. - dijo Peter, le dio la cerveza a Neal y se sentó frente a el en el sofá.

- Gracias Peter… eres de mucha ayuda - respondió Neal con ironía y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

- ¿Sabes?... Nunca me quedo claro cual es su historia contigo… sin ofender Neal pero fuiste uno de los mejores criminales en este país… el tenia como 10 años entonces ¿como encajaba en tu vida un niño? - pregunto Peter.

- Bueno… cuando Nick nació, yo tenia 9 años y mi mamá se la pasaba trabajando para darnos de comer, así que yo siempre lo cuide, lo defendía en la escuela, lo ayudaba en sus tareas… para cuando mamá murió yo ya tenia 16 y el apenas iba a cumplir 7, así que me emancipe y obtuve su custodia aun que llego un tiempo en que no podíamos pagar el alquiler, ni la comida así que deje la escuela y empecé a trabajar para mantenerlo…. Siempre quise que siguiera en la escuela a pesar de que todos los niños se burlaban de el por no tener padres y por que éramos pobres, aun así siempre salimos adelante… en ese mismo año conocí a Mozz y ya sabes lo que sigue de la historia.

- Se lo que paso contigo, en lo que te convertiste, pero de tu hermano…

- Ok., Ok… yo solía mentirle, en vez de decirle que Mozz me enseñaba a ser un ladrón siempre le dije que era un espía del gobierno, era un niño así que nunca hubo problema.

- Hasta que te arrestamos. - aseguro Peter.

- Bueno cuando supe que tu estabas buscándome, vendí algunas cosas robadas y obtuve el dinero suficiente para abrirle una cuenta para pagarse hasta la universidad solo así iba a estar seguro de que el estaría bien sin mi…. El tenía 12 cuando entre a la cárcel y estuvo viviendo con Mozz un tiempo, hasta que un día me fue a visitar a la cárcel y lo convencí de internarse en ese colegio.

- ¿Lo convenciste?

- Lo admito… lo obligue a hacerlo… es que Peter yo no quería que el sufriera por mi, a pesar de que Mozz es mi mejor amigo yo sabia que no seria un buen ejemplo para el y yo no quería que se convirtiera en mi… por eso lo interne en el colegio.

- Lo entiendo… Aun que Neal, tengo que decir que cuando lo visite para el interrogatorio, el estaba muy afectado, asustado y que niño no lo hubiera estado…. Lo que trato de decir es que… hiciste lo correcto por el, créeme tengo experiencia en esto y los chicos pues son chicos, ahora esta enojado y dice que te odia pero no es así… el te ama, por que eres su única familia.

- No lo merezco Peter, soy un criminal y el… el es un buen chico, con un futuro brillante - exclamo Neal mientras caminaba hacia la ventana del apartamento y seguía bebiendo dela cerveza.

- Si pero encima de todo eso… el necesita a su hermano, te necesita Neal.

Las palabras de Peter hacían eco en la mente de Neal, el hombre tenía mucha razón, Nick lo necesitaba mas que nunca y como ex ladrón no tenia la autoridad moral para juzgarlo por un tonta escapada, no cuando el cometió cosas peores.

- Tengo que regresar a la oficina, pero si…

- Te llamo, si lo se Peter… y gracias

Con Peter fuera de la casa Neal no tardo mucho en enfrentar a su hermano, llego hasta su habitación y entre abrió la puerta.

- ¿Hey amigo puedo pasar? - pregunto cálidamente, Nick estaba llorando y acostado en la cama, solo giro su cabeza y asintió. Neal entro y se sentó junto a el.

- Lo siento Neal, no quise decirte esas cosas… yo no te odio, enserio

- Lo se… ven aquí, ven aquí - decía Neal mientras se acostaba en la cama y abrazaba la cabeza de su hermano en su pecho.

- Neal…

- Shsh ¿recuerdas cuando hacíamos esto de niños?

- Siempre me dejabas ver Spiderman, aun cuando lo odiabas… siempre te quedabas conmigo a mirarlo. - murmuro Nick con un tono nasal, Neal empezó a sonreír por esos bellos recuerdos.

- Tenia que cuidar de ti siempre… tengo que hacerlo

- Siento ser una carga para ti

- No… no eres una carga, eres mi hermano… el niño ricitos - exclamo Neal con gracia, provocando que la sonrisa egresara en el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Nick.

- ¿Aun no lo has olvidado?

- ¿Cómo podría? No hubo día en la prisión en que no deseara estar contigo

- ¿enserio?

- Claro que si

- Yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti, nunca encaje en ese lugar... no sin ti

- Nick, no tienes idea de cuanto lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso, se que nada justifica mis acciones pero el ser ladrón y no cualquier ladrón… siempre fue mi vocación, es para lo que tengo talento hermanito.

- Lo se y no estoy enojado por eso… estoy orgullo de ti Neal.

- Yo más de ti - murmuro Neal dándole un beso en la cabeza, sin embargo Nick seguía llorando como un martí.

- Hey, hey ya no llores

- Neal no quiero regresar a la academia, no me quiero volver a separar de ti… no ahora que trabajas para la policía,

- No vas a regresar a ese lugar… te vas a quedar a vivir aquí conmigo pero vas a seguir estudiando ¿tenemos un trato?

- Trato

- Eso, es… ven aquí - exclamo Neal y apretó mas el abrazo, manteniendo a su hermano sobre el todo el tiempo sin duda no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero el tampoco iba a pode separarse de Nick otra vez, el mismo necesitaba apoyo… el apoyo y la fuerza que solo su hermano podría darle para encontrar a Kate.

**_* A Nick Caffrey lo imagino como Chriss Darren (Blaine Cooper) de Glee, no se si ustedes sepan pero Matt Bomer (Neal) apareció en un episodio de Glee, interpretando al hermano de Blaine vaya que me gusto su química, así que he creado esto inspirándome en eso._**

**_Por favor Review¡_**


End file.
